


Confidence

by Izuspp



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: A pesar de su evidente sobrepeso Hirota Eiichi era una persona con una inquebrantable confianza en sí mismo o al menos así era hasta que en su tercer año de preparatoria, un arisco joven de primero llamado Oharano llegó a su equipo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por pasarse a leer mi escrito. Este vendría a ser el tercero sobre All Out!! Que escribo, y espero que no sea el último. Tengo tantas ganas de escribir sobre tantas parejas, desafortunadamente no dispongo de mucho tiempo.  
> En esta ocasión, traigo a la pareja que más me ha gustado después de Sekizan y Mutsumi. ¿Qué puedo decir? Quienes me conocen como escritora, saben que tengo debilidad con los gorditos jajaja, mi más famoso fanfic se trata de eso de hecho. Si están en el fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin, les ruego le den una oportunidad a mis fics EruRi también.  
> Volviendo al tema, no me había animado a escribir más de All Out porque de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, pero hoy simplemente no lo pude resistir, al ver unas imágenes en Facebook y leer el fanfic “Lemon wishes” de NinaCasillas. Léanlo, está demasiado lindo.  
> Lamento tanto preámbulo, ¡espero que les guste!

****

**Confidence**

 

Hirota Eiichi, era una persona que a pesar de su evidente sobrepeso, jamás perdía la confianza en sí mismo. Él no era alguien quien se sintiera de menos o se viera afectado, por las típicas burlas que se le suelen hacer a las personas de su tipo. Muy por el contrario, odiaba por sobre todas las cosas que lo encasillaran en algún estereotipo, como que “los gorditos son amigables o débiles”. Cualquiera que se atreviese a comentar algo por el estilo frente a él, lo lamentaría.

Era un hecho que estar gordo, no era ni problema ni obstáculo para él. Y jugar rugby, era una de las maneras en las que Eiichi podía demostrar su valía como atleta y como persona, a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar de él. Jugaba su posición con el mismo ánimo y dedicación que cualquiera, y de ese modo, que nadie se atreviese a “subestimar a los gorditos”. Por aquella razón, al llegar a su tercer año, Eiichi era un jugador titular en el equipo de Jinko. Siempre presente en los partidos, y aunque su equipo no era de los que ganaban, el joven daba todo de sí para llegar a la victoria.

Además de su inagotable confianza, y su apetito de igual tamaño, Eiichi también solía caracterizarse por ser bastante serio cuando debía de serlo, pero también tenía su sentido del humor. Y aunque no era toda risa y algarabía la mayoría del tiempo, no se podía decir que fuese “un amargado”. Debido a todo aquello, se podía decir que Hirota llevaba una vida plena, feliz, y no le faltaba nada. Y así lo creía él mismo: mientras tuviese abundante comida sobre su mesa y pudiese continuar jugando rugby, no había nada más que pudiese desear.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo año, su tercero y último, cuando más se sentía en plena forma, cuando pensaba que su seguridad sobre sí mismo, no podía ser más alta, llegó a su vida una situación que definitivamente le atrapó desprevenido, y vino a romper con su hasta ahora inquebrantable confianza en su persona.

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Oharano Etsugo, un prometedor jugador de primer año, quien poseía una figura envidiable, pero una arisca personalidad. Al principio, Hirota no le tomó más importancia  que la que le dio al resto de los reclutas de primer año. Pero poco a poco, sin querer y sin explicarse cómo, Oharano comenzó a llamar su atención. No sólo por su sobresaliente desempeño como jugador, o por lo hermosamente esculpido de su cuerpo, tampoco por su perfecto rostro o la manera en que destacaba de entre todos los demás en el campo de juego. Eiichi, no sabía explicarlo, pero había algo en Oharano que le intrigaba, tal vez no era sólo una de sus cualidades, sino todas.

Hasta que después de un tiempo, Hirota decidió que quería acercarse a él, ansiaba conocerlo, y anhelaba convertirse en alguien importante para él; tal vez un amigo, y no sólo compañeros de equipo. Pero por primera vez, el robusto jovencito conoció lo que se sentía dudar.  De primera entrada, pensó que Oharano era tan huraño y solitario, que le iba a ser bastante difícil poder entablar algún tipo de conversación. El jovencito no era de muchas palabras, y se relacionaba con sus compañeros únicamente lo necesario. Hirota no encontraba la excusa correcta para aproximarse a él.

Aquel constante pensar en cómo lograr hablarle a Oharano, derivó en una gran frustración para Eiichi, por lo que últimamente, estaba de mucho peor humor que de costumbre. Resultó ser que uno de esos días, otra persona se había unido al equipo, se trataba de un viejo de apellido Komori, quien fue convocado por “el idiota de Gion”, como muchos pensaban de él. El hombre llegó anunciando que les enseñaría a jugar correctamente, por lo que comenzó a obligarlos a realizar un riguroso entrenamiento.

Y fue en ese momento, ante tanta presión por parte del viejo, que Hirota no logró retener su ira y su frustración ni un minuto más. Luego de haber pasado todo el día por duras pruebas, se encontraban practicando los melés, cuando Oharano, al parecer falto de interés ante ese entrenamiento, dejó caer el balón que se suponía debía atrapar. Al ver semejante falta, Eiichi solo pudo estallar en cólera. Ya no recordaba sus ganas de acercarse a él, tampoco sus deseos de ser su amigo, la cólera nublaba su vista y fue sí como se acercó a él y le enfrentó.

Pero al verse perforado por aquellos dorados y enigmáticos ojos, Eiichi dudó por un momento, volteó a ver al resto de sus compañeros y a su nuevo entrenador, calmando un poco sus ánimos, sin embargo no dejó de aludir la falta de interés de Etsugo y el resto de los de primero y segundo, que parecía que no se tomaban en serio el esfuerzo de los defensas. Para su suerte, antes de que la situación se tornara más seria, Mutsumi intervino. Al final todo se terminó siendo inclusive cómico, con Oharano siendo obligado a ejecutar un melé, junto a ellos. Debido a sus gritos y quejas, Eiichi logró recuperar el buen humor, y con ello caer en cuenta de su cercanía. A pesar de que el rubio parecía no disfrutar aquello, Eiichi sí que lo hacía, apretando su voluptuoso y sudado cuerpo, contra el delicado y fibroso de Oharano, era una nueva sensación muy agradable para él.

Finalmente, por la noche terminaron su entrenamiento, después de asearse y comer, Eiichi se encontraba entretenido en un juego de cartas junto a Hyosu, cuando observó a Oharano hundido en su futón.

—Hey, Oharano, ¿ya estás dormido? — Por alguna razón, Eiichi se sentía mucho más en confianza luego de haber compartido aquel momento junto a él, bien lo decía Mutsumi: quienes sudan junto a ti en equipo, serán tus amigos para toda la vida, o algo por el estilo.

—Parece que sigue resentido por el melé. —  Afirmó Hyosu, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Más tarde, cuando ya las luces se habían apagado, y todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban dormidos, Eiichi sintió una mano que le movía, haciendo todo su cuerpo temblar como gelatina. Perezosamente, abrió los ojos, más se despabiló rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hey, Hirota. — Le llamó en un susurro, para no despertar a sus compañeros.

—O- Oharano. ¿Qué pasa? — Aquello le había tomado totalmente desprevenido, Eiichi no fue capaz de ocultar ni su asombro, ni el inexplicable nerviosismo que se apoderó de su cuerpo en ese momento. Se preguntaba por qué sus manos temblaban levemente, y cuál sería la razón del rubio para levantarse en medio de la noche y despertarlo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Lo siguiente que Hirota supo, era que se encontraba a las afueras de la escuela, sentado sobre el césped frente a la cancha donde practicaban, junto a Oharano.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?— Le interrogó, sin poder soportar la incertidumbre ni un momento más.

—Quería disculparme. —Aseguró el más bajo, mostrando seriedad en su semblante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Por mi actitud, el día de hoy, y anteriormente. Sé que parece que no me lo tomo tan en serio, y puede que sea así, siendo sinceros la mayoría de los de este equipo dan asco para jugar rugby, principalmente los de primero, sin contar a Iwashimizu. Así que a veces me aburro demasiado, pero no tenía idea de que les estaba causando problemas.

—Oh, ya veo… Aunque tienes razón, la mayoría son unos novatos o no están muy motivados. — Eiichi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ni lo que sus oídos escuchaban. El frío y esquivo Oharano, pidiendo disculpas y admitiendo sus errores. Era cierto que no eran cercanos, pero hasta él podía darse cuenta que estaba siendo testigo de un hecho insólito. Sin embargo, debía intentar disimular su asombro.

—Y aunque así es, no quiero causarte problemas. — En ese momento, Oharano le miró directamente, con aquella imperturbable mirada, que sin embargo mostraba algo más, que el regordete jovencito no lograba descifrar. Al sentirse penetrado por aquel filoso mirar, sumado a sus palabras, Eiichi sintió dentro de su pecho, como su corazón aceleraba su palpitar rápidamente. Y se preguntaba una vez más, ¿qué era aquella sensación?

—No es nada, Oharano. ¡Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo! — Al ver que el rubio no dejaba de observarlo, a pesar de aparentar gran confianza, Eiichi tuvo que desviar la mirada algo incómodo.

— ¡Lo prometo! No quisiera que me obligaran a hacer otro melé después de todo. — El jovencito de cabello negro, abrió sus ojos asombrado ante lo siguiente que presenció: una brillante (y hasta cálida si se quisiera) sonrisa dibujada en el perfecto rostro de Oharano.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a dormir, o al menos ese era el plan, ya que Hirota no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Por qué Oharano se disculparía con él y no directamente con Mutsumi, o Sekizan, a quienes les ocasionaba más problemas que a él o cualquiera de los demás? Además, aquel misterioso cambio de actitud, la hermosa sonrisa que jamás pensó llegar a ver. Y sobre todo, ¿qué era aquella nueva y agradable sensación que se arremolinaba en su pecho?

A partir de ese día, Hirota no podía evitar quedar como hipnotizado cada vez que veía a Oharano, seguía con la vista sus movimientos en el campo. Le encantaba la grácil forma en la que se meneaba, como si no pesara más que una pluma, con sus ágiles movimientos y sus grandiosas habilidades. Le cautivaba su fría personalidad, pero mucho más por el hecho de saber que si se lo proponía, podía también cambiar aquella expresión y mostrar dulzura en su semblante. Y quería ver más de aquello, quería ser testigo de ese cambio nuevamente. Lo deseó tan fervientemente, tan desesperadamente, que cayó en cuenta de un hecho del que no se había percatado en absoluto: estaba enamorado.

Fue entonces, cuando Eiichi se formuló una nueva incógnita en su cabeza: ¿si estaba enamorado, sería posible para él tener alguna oportunidad de acercarse realmente a Oharano? ¿Cómo algo más que un amigo o compañero?

Cuando se trataba del rubio, Eiichi perdía su confianza muy fácilmente, estando en la hora del almuerzo, volteó a ver su plato repleto de comida, y las dos bolas de arroz en sus manos, que estaba dispuesto a engullir, y luego observó al objeto de su recién descubierto interés romántico, comiendo una cantidad moderada, de manera recatada. ¿Podría alguien tan atractivo como Oharano fijarse en un gordo como él? Hirota no era de pensar en ese tipo de cosas jamás, pero una vez más por culpa de aquel joven de primero, comenzó a dudar.

Pero una vez más, fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa. No había reparado en que continuaba observando a Oharano fijamente, por lo que cuando el rubio se percató de ello, sus miradas se conectaron. Eiichi sintió una vez más aquel violento palpitar en su pecho, e inclusive un calor que subía por todo su cuerpo hasta sus mejillas, al haber sido capturado _in fraganti._ Pero fuera de molestarse, o dedicarle su acostumbrado impávido mirar, Oharano le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta, le sonrió de medio lado y nuevamente desvió su mirada, hacia su plato de comida.

Tal vez, estar enamorado de aquel rubio, no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo. Tal vez, un “gordito” como él, tenía una buena oportunidad…

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas tan cortas, por eso siento que no me quedan demasiado bien… Pero era un impulso que debía de satisfacer. En este momento no poseo mucho tiempo, pero en el futuro, puede que tal vez pueda escribir un long fic. Solo que definitivamente será en un futuro lejano ya que mi tiempo está muy comprometido en este momento.  
> Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, me gustaría saber qué les pareció.  
> Por otro lado, quisiera hacerles saber que si gustan pueden seguirme en mis páginas: en Facebook mi página de escritora y en Deviantart mi página de dibujante, las pueden buscar como Izusp y en Tumblr aparezco como Izuspp90. Por ahora tengo solo cosas EruRi (Shingeki no kyojin) pero definitivamente pienso llenar todo de mucho más All Out!!, solo que como les digo, será progresivamente.  
> ¡Ojalá les haya gustado!  
> Saludos,  
> Izu.


End file.
